Je veux que tu vives
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Euh...Bonne question. C'est juste deux scènes qui me trottaient dans la tête avec Yoh et Hao, avec OOC de Hao, je crois...Et si quelqu'un c'est quel genre c'est, qu'il me le dise.FINI
1. Hao

**JE VEUX QUE TU VIVES**

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : Shaman King

Couples : il n'y en a pas…enfin pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que ça ne va plaire ni à ceux qui supportent pas le HaoxYoh, ni à ceux qui aiment !

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : Mini-fic en deux chapitres. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'on peut mettre.

* * *

Première partie : Hao

Un soleil éclatant, même écrasant, brille sur l'arène où Hao Asakura combat un de ses pauvres concurrents au poste de Shaman King. Combat, c'est une façon de parler ; « massacre » serait plus exacte.

Sur les gradins, la foule est pétrifiée. Mais les causes de cette attitude sont deux. La plupart des spectateurs semblent n'avoir strictement rien à faire de ce qui est en train de se passer sous leurs yeux ; leur seul souci est cette chaleur insupportable. Cependant, il est un petit groupe qui agit à l'opposé ; si la température ne semble pas les incommoder, le « combat » qui se déroule devant les horrifie au plus haut point.

Dans l'arène, Hao s'apprête à lancer la dernière offensive. Mais à cet instant, il s'arrête brusquement, comme pris d'une douleur. Dans le groupe de son frère, les regards sont encore plus remplis d'horreur, mais leur regard a changé de contre d'intérêt ; ils contemplent maintenant Yoh, qui sourit de son air calme…tenant un couteau dans sa poitrine.

-Hao.

L'interpellé le regarda, toujours une main sur son corps comme s'il était lui-même atteint par le couteau. Ceux qui pensait ne jamais voir Hao Asakura déstabilisé, pris au dépourvu et paniqué eurent la preuve de leur erreur cette fois-là. Mais ne prétend pas au tire de mal incarné qui veut ; il se reprit, lança un regard meurtrier aux amis de son jumeau qui n'avaient même pas été capable de l'empêcher de faire cette connerie. Les dit-amis ne le remarquèrent même pas, s'en voulant autant que lui leur en voulait. Bien que leur sentiment de culpabilité ne le touchasse pas du tout, il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à le leur signifier. Hao se retourna vers son adversaire-euh…sa malheureuse victime, plutôt- et lui dit :

-Abandonne.

Le ton était juste assez chaud pour que la glace n'empêche pas l'autre d'ouvrir la bouche ; et vu que son opposant n'était pas fou, il obéit :

-J'abandonne.

Un instant plus tard, Hao était prêt de son jumeau et éloignait les amis de celui-ci d'un geste. Yoh, s'évanouit dans ses bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres et blessé gravement par lui-même pour sauver une vie. « Stupide réaction » pensa Hao en arrachant le poignard et en s'envola avec son précieux fardeau sur le dos de Spirit of Fire.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans une clinique.

Yoh est allongé sur un lit. Assis près de lui, Hao tient sa main dans la sienne. Dehors, la bande de Yoh attend. Hao leur a dit où ils étaient, mais refuse de les laisser entrer. Enfin, Yoh ouvre les yeux et sourit, heureux de voir en premier ce visage à son réveil.

-Bonjour, Hao.

Son frère lui rend un sourire, mais différent…Un peu moqueur mais aussi un peu affectueux.

-Tu mérites des félicitations pour avoir compris quel était mon point faible, Yoh… Je préfère que tu vives. Mais tu ne pourras plus le faire, j'y ai pris soin…Et puis je doute que tes amis ne te surveillent pas davantage maintenant.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je devais le faire.

-Non, tu dois vivre Yoh, pour m'obéir, à moi, ton roi.

-Mais tu n'es pas mon roi Hao. Je ne te reconnais rien ; je ne chercherai pas plus à te tuer qu'à te suivre…La seule chose qui est vraie, c'est que tu es mon frère. En aucun cas tu ne sauras mon roi.

-Tu changeras d'avis, dit Hao en partant.

Resté seul, Yoh murmura :

-Comment voulez-vous avoir le dernier mot avec quelqu'un qui part avant qu'on lui ait répondu !

_A suivre…_


	2. Yoh

**JE VEUX QUE TU VIVES**

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : Shaman King

Couples : il n'y en a pas…enfin pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que ça ne va plaire ni à ceux qui supportent pas le HaoxYoh, ni à ceux qui aiment !

Auteure : Mich'Loinvoyant

Genre : Mini-fic en deux parties.

* * *

Deuxième partie : Yoh

Le nom de la personne qui a choisi le lieu du dernier combat entre les deux frère s est inconnu, cependant il est sûr que cette personne a un sens de l'humour particulier. Le décor est particulièrement beau ; dommage car il est à craindre qu'il soit endommagé par le combat qui s'annonce. C'est une clairière au milieu d'une forêt à hauts arbres. L'herbe est verte et grasse ; elle se prêterait bien plus au ébats amoureux qu'aux combats fratricides. Le ciel est d'un bleu roi, presque violet, qui ne se voit jamais sur Terre. Vous l'avez compris, nous sommes en Ambre, où la famille royale passe son temps à organiser des complots pour s'entretuer gaiement entre frères. Oui, c'est sans doute un lieu très adapté…

-Alors, Yoh, ta décision ?

-Je ne te suivrai pas.

Mais les deux personnes qui s'apprêtent à combattre sont encore plus étonnants. Ils sont souriants et imperturbables, l'air doux. S'il n'y avait la différence de taille de leurs cheveux, on ne pourrait les distinguer l'un de l'autre. On croirait que ce sont des frères, deux amis se retrouvant après une longue séparation à voir le calme de leurs expression. Qui pourrait croire qu'ils se préparent à se livrer un combat à mort ? Personne ?

Eh bien, vous avez raison.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi. Une bonne et une mauvaise.

-La bonne d'abord.

-Tu as maintenant quelque chose comme un niveau de 100 000 de furyoku.

-Oh. Alors je suppose que la mauvaise, c'est que…

-Tu vas perdre, oui. Cela m'attriste fort, Yoh. Tu es la première personne depuis 500 ans qui me fait ressentir des émotions.

Hao s'arrêta d'un coup, comme pris d'une brusque révélation. Il semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, et il répéta, en murmurant :

-Oui…le premier….

Il sourit tristement. Son expression est toujours calme, mais on y lit maintenant comme une sorte de …mélancolie ? Puis il reprend.

-C'est donc là ta force, Yoh…Tu peux faire ressentir des choses à n'importe qui, même à moi… Adieu, petit frère. Ne m'oublie pas trop vite.

Il y eut alors une déflagration suivie d'une lumière blanche qui semblait s'étendre de l'endroit où était Hao auparavant et qui engloutissait tout. Sans doute disparaîtrait-elle bientôt, laissant tout intact…Mais Hao aurait disparu. Ce qui venait de se passer était clair : il s'était sacrifié pour ne pas avoir à combattre son frère. Lequel frère ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du centre de cette lumière éblouissante, murmurant frénétiquement un prénom :

-Hao…Hao…Hao…Hao…HAO !

Son propre cri le tira de sa transe. Sur ses traits il y a un instant torturés, on vit réapparaître son air calme que certains qualifiés de mou. Ce qui y était nouveau, c'était la tendresse de son expression alors que, un sourire aux lèvres il entrait dans cette lumière et disparaissait aux yeux de ses amis. Pendant de longues minutes, plus personne ne sut ce qui se passait. Puis Yoh ressortit, tenant dans ses bras le corps inanimé de son frère. Derrière lui la lumière se condensa pour finir par n'être plus qu'une boule dans la main d'un nain bosu qui sortit une carte de sa poche et qui disparut après l'avoir fixée quelques instants. Tout le monde se précipita sur Yoh, qui dit, pensant les rassurer :

-Il va bien.

Puis il remarqua que personne ne semblait en avoir quoique ce soit à foutre, et il rajouta :

-Oh ! Et moi aussi, bien sûr.

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna, tenant toujours son frère, et sa silhouette sembla s'estomper bien avant de n'être qu'un point aux yeux de ceux qui l'observaient.

**FIN**


	3. Réponses à toutes mes gentilles reviews

Nan, c'est pas un chapitre. Pas de troisième chapitre à cette fic, désolée. C'est comme ça.

Juste les réponses aux reviews…Parce que j'en ai rarement reçu autant en si peu de chapitres ! Alors, merci à toutes et à tous ! (Même si j'ai bien compris qu'elles étaient là pour que vous puissiez me gueuler un peu dessus)

Bon, alors :

**_Babel 121_** : Bah vu que je suis en train de répondre (désolée pour le retard) à ton dernier mail, c'est avec. (Je me demande ce que tu auras en premier…l'alerte pour ce « chapitre »,ou le mail ?)

**_Katoryu diethel _**: dis, il sort d'où ton pseudo ? sinon, t'as compris l'essentiel… Il y a que ça à comprendre dans cette fic ! Le reste et là…euh…pour faire 8un arrière plan ? Et ne me dis pas qu'on poste des trucs avec si peu d'intérêt, moi j'adore cette fic ! (ça doit être la seule que j'ai écrit sans avoir un but…)

**_Rhea-silvia-chan _**: exactement, ce qu'a fait Hao, je m'en fous. C'est juste que c'est ce que j'ai en tête quand je pense à leur dernier combat…le refus de se battre, incompatible avec son caractère. D'où l'abandon total. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas me casser la tête sur comment il s'y est pris. Il voulait juste s'annihiler, c'est tout.

**_Mydaya_** : Bon, faut que j'explique deux ou trois choses quand même. Le nain bossu s'appelle Dworkin, il est pas plus à moi que les autres. Il est juste là pour récupérer la boule de Chaos qu'a appelé Hao pour se détruire. IL me fallait quelqu'un pour ce rôle et j'avais personne d'autre. Et il n'y aura pas de troisième chapitre, j'ai dit !

**_Fayane_** : comment réagira Hao ? Pas mal du tout, et ça ne regarde qu'eux, c'est pour ça qu'ils disparaissent. Où vont-ils ?…secret. Que vous apprendrez un jour, peut-être…

**_Fisou_** : Bon, puisque à chaque fois que j'y vais j'ai la flemme, merci pour « L'étoile filante »…J'adore ! Bon, le nain, je l'ai dit plus haut. Sinon, la suite…Et bien ce que j'ai en tête est en effet très caramélisée…(va voir mes autres fics et tu comprendras que suis une pro du genre !)…Par contre, l'amnésie…j'aurais pas le cœur de faire ça aux lecteurs, je léeur ai manifesté suffisamment peu de respect déjà…parce que je m'excuse encore d'avoir posté cette fic qui, au fond, c'est vrai, n'a que peu d'intérêt…Désolée pour le temps que je vous ai fait perdre.

Sinon, pour me faire pardonner, sachez que j'ai quand même une raison d'avoir mis cette fic en ligne…J'aurai eu des pb plus tard pour autre chose si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Bon, merci et au revoir.


End file.
